


Don't mess up the day of love

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Fluffyverse [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anya Jenkins lives, Cordelia Chase Lives, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Implied Dawn/Connor, Not Andrew friendly, Not Kennedy friendly, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Tara Maclay Lives, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Lives, Winifred "Fred" Burkle lives, most of them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Team Angel and the Scooby Gang, especially the couples, are all having fun, while Kennedy and Andrew are up to no good as always. Pure crack fic. Sequel to 'Team Angel v. Team Spike- Civil War', 'Heroes v. a brat and a creep' and 'A creep learns his lesson multiple times'. Not Kennedy or Andrew friendly.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Charles Gunn/Gwen Raiden, Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers, Spike/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Series: Fluffyverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189988
Kudos: 5





	Don't mess up the day of love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> And well, this is Valentine's Day, but its no different from other days for me, since I've been single my whole life, so I decided why not make it a good/bad day for characters in the Buffyverse instead?
> 
> So this is a sequel to 'Team Angel v. Team Spike- Civil War', 'Heroes v. a brat and a creep' and 'A creep learns his lesson multiple times', and MOST of the dead characters are still alive because FUCK JOSS AND MARTI. And DOUBLE FUCK YOU to Joss because he's a creep too, a very talented and genius creep who gave us great shows like Buffy, Angel (my fourth and third favorite shows ever respectively), Firefly and Dollhouse (in spite of its problems) and great films like the first two Avengers films, but still a creep.
> 
> Thank you to Bl4ckHunter for his help with this.
> 
> Anyway, like I said before, this is not friendly to Kennedy and Andrew, because FUCK THEM! And hope all enjoy.

It was the day of love. Or more accurately, night of love, since the little celebration had been scheduled for night due to having two Vampires in the group, those being Angel and Spike.

And so bright lights had been put around, and the couples were all sitting around a big table which had a lot of food on it.

Willow and Tara sat next close by, then Angel and Cordelia also sat near them, then after them sat Buffy and Spike, then Wesley and Fred, and Xander and Anya, and Gunn and Gwen, Gunn happy that his girlfriend had managed to make it.

Lorne was walking around on the stage, singing love songs.

"This has to be the best Valentine's ever", Willow said as she and Tara shared a kiss.

"Yeah, especially since all of us are celebrating it together", Tara smiled.

"It's my first", Angel shrugged as he and Cordelia shared a loving look.

"My first one that is truly special, though there could have been another one, but it got messed up", Cordelia said, exchanging a look with Xander who knew what she was talking about.

"I used to celebrate it all the time before Sunnydale, but it was more of a ritual I guess", Buffy said as she and Spike held hands lovingly.

"I have celebrated it many times, but this is the first I celebrate it with someone I truly love", Spike said, he and Buffy exchanging smiles.

"Well, I think after everything all of us have gone through, we deserve to celebrate our love", Wesley said as he and Fred clinked glasses.

"Yeah, to all of our love", Fred smiled.

"I don't really get the prospect of celebrating love though, I mean, I and Xander make love almost every day", Anya said, and Xander lowered his face as all chuckled.

"Guess it can be made special this time", Xander muttered.

"This has to be my first too", Gunn said as he and Gwen smiled and kissed each other. "Glad you could make it."

"Me too, I need some jolts of love too", Gwen said as the two chuckled.

"This is for Angel-face and vision girl's romance!" Lorne cried out as he started singing a familiar song but in a different way-

" _Oh, Cordy  
Well, you came  
And you gave without taking  
But I sent you away  
Oh, Cordy  
Well, you kissed me  
And stopped me from shaking  
And I need you today  
Oh, Cordy."_

Everyone applauded for Lorne as well as for Angel and Cordelia, who shared a loving look and kissed.

"Now our beloved Wiccas!" Lorne cried out and sang-

" _Though I tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her  
In my heart_

_Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start_

_Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she does just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on."_

Lorne got applause once more as well as Willow and Tara who smiled at each other and kissed.

And like that, he continued singing for the couples while Faith, Giles and Dawn sat a short distance away on chairs, the three without any dates.

"As much as I dislike Valentine's, I think I should have invited Olivia", Giles muttered, though he was still happy for the rest.

"Yeah, as much as I'm off of dating, seeing them with dates and me without one is kind of making me jealous", Faith sighed.

"Even I don't have a date, and I'm a teenager", Dawn said.

"And?" Faith asked.

"We're shot of expected to have dates on Valentine's", Dawn shrugged.

That was when they all saw Connor arriving.

"Connor", Angel said happily as he got up and the two shared a hug.

"Hey dad", Connor said, hugging back, as he and Cordelia hugged too. "Cordy."

"Hi honey", Cordelia said, kissing his forehead.

"So glad you could make it", Angel smiled. "You don't have a date?"

"Nah, wasn't interested right now", Connor shrugged before noticing Faith, Giles and Dawn. "So I'll just sit with them instead."

And then he walked to them as he and Dawn hugged. "Hi Connor."

"Hey Dawn", Connor smiled as he sat down with them.

"So you don't have a date?" Dawn asked.

"Nah, I know I'm expected to have one, but I don't", Connor shook his head.

"That's exactly what I was saying", Dawn said as they shared a chuckle.

"I don't know, is it a stereotype or something?" Connor asked.

"Probably is", Dawn said. "You know what? Just because we don't have dates doesn't mean we should sit here."

"Yeah, sounds right, let's sit with them instead", Connor said as the two got up and picking up their chairs, went to the couple table, sitting together.

"And now young Dawnster and Angel's handsome but androgynous son have become each other's dates", Faith commented.

"They're not dating", Giles told her. "They're just friends."

"How long do you think till they start dating?" Faith asked with a chuckle as Giles sighed.

"I have no idea", he told her. "And I don't want to know."

"Still, sucks, we are the only ones without dates, and we're not singing like Lorne is", Faith said as she looked at Lorne.

"So, here is another amazing song for everyone!" Lorne said and started singing.

" _Yeah_

_You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way"_

All started applauding, since this song was among everyone's favorites.

"You know what?" Giles said as he put his glasses back on. "Let us join Lorne in singing instead."

"I don't know if I can sing", Faith muttered.

"Just pour your heart out", Giles shrugged. "Plus, you can't be as bad as Angel."

"Right", Faith said as they got up and walked to the stage.

Before Lorne could sing, Giles gestured to him and taking the mic sang further-

" _But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way"_

At this point, the applauding got even more hysterical as the whole Scooby Gang went. "GO GILES!"

"Watcher and Slayer joining me now", Lorne said happily as he then also gave the mic to Faith who sang a little.

" _Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache"_

Everyone clapped again, especially Angel. "You're doing great!"

Faith was surprised she was actually good as Lorne handed the mic to Giles.

" _Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake"_

And then he sang-

" _Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say"_

And then everyone sang together-

" _I want it that way"_

* * *

Sitting on a tree branch above, Andrew and Kennedy were watching with sneers on their faces.

"Look at them all, having fun together while leaving important work to us", Kennedy sneered.

"And instead of rewarding us, they prank us and beat us", Andrew snarled.

"I lost my hair", Kennedy sighed. "Let's ruin this day for them."

"Yeah, I have an idea, let's go as each other's dates and be a better super couple than any of them", Andrew said.

"Are you crazy? I am lesbian", Kennedy said.

"We just have to pretend!" Andrew said, smiling creepily as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, I wouldn't mind a little time between us together."

"You creep!" Kennedy snapped angrily as she grabbed Andrew's hand and twisted it, making him scream in pain as she slapped his face, when the branch they were on suddenly broke and they crashed on the big table, spilling the food all over themselves as the rest just backed off.

"We just have to pretend to like each other and have fun to ruin the day!" Andrew snapped as Kennedy continued slapping him.

"We could just give them some work to do instead!" Kennedy snapped when Buffy gave a cough, and the two turned to see all of them glaring at them.

"You two want to ruin a special day for people? Really?" Connor asked angrily.

"They are miserable, so they want to make everyone else miserable too", Dawn told him.

"Everything we did to you, and you still don't learn!" Angel snapped.

"They're deficient", Cordelia said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth", Faith nodded.

"We're….we're sorry?" Andrew said lamely.

"No we're not!" Kennedy snapped arrogantly.

Willow and Tara exchanged a look and then chanted. A bright light glowed around Kennedy and Andrew and they turned into frogs, their clothes dropping as they started hopping away, with everyone laughing hysterically and clapping.

The frogs were aware as they shared horrified looks and then looked at the others, who now looked like giants.

Dawn then conjured her Bully Maguire again.

"Awww, look at little frog juniors. You gonna cry?" He asked before disappearing as the laughter increased.

"This Bully Maguire bullies the right people", Xander said.

"And with that awesome hairstyle", Anya added as the two frogs hopped away.

"Well then", Tara said.

"Yeah, let's", Willow agreed as they chanted again and the food was back to being filled in all the plates, and the table was repaired too.

"Nicely done, witches", Spike smiled as they all sat down again, and Lorne, Faith and Giles started singing once more while the couples exchanged loving looks, and all had a lot of fun, with no one thinking of Kennedy or Andrew till next morning.

Besides, them kissing each other as frogs on Valentine's wasn't going to undo the spell, and they couldn't kiss either.

**Author's Note:**

> And done, once more, the two idiots got what they deserved.
> 
> Now I'm not a Dawn/Connor shipper, I'm unsure of it really, but I do get the appeal, so I just showed a little friendship and implied a romance rather than directly doing one.
> 
> 'I Want It That Way' by Backstreet Boys is among my favorites.
> 
> The other was obviously Barry Manilow's 'Mandy', and this would be Mandy: The Cangel Edition, while the remaining one was 'Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic' by The Police, though I prefer Sleeping At Last's version (even if I love both) because I heard that one in a Tara tribute on YouTube.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
